This invention relates to a radiator cover for motor vehicles comprising an approximately U-shaped frame to receive a radiator grill which is fastened to an engine hood, the surface contour terminating flush with the engine hood.
Radiator covers of this type are known in motor vehicle technology.
The radiator cover comprises a frame to which a radiator grill is fastened to protect and cover a heat exchanger arranged behind it for the engine cooling water. The radiator cover of approximately U-shaped construction is fastened to the engine hood. A flush configuration between the surface contours of the radiator cover and the engine hood is desired, particularly for aerodynamic reasons. Known radiator covers of this type are produced from metal and connected firmly to the engine hood. Even minor collisions may cause damage to the radiator cover. This can involve high repair costs, because in many cases it is necessary to respray the entire engine hood.
An underlying object of the invention is to construct a radiator cover for motor vehicles so that the risk of damage is reduced.
This object is achieved by the present invention in the case of a radiator cover of the type initially mentioned by providing an arrangement wherein the radiator cover, which is produced from hard elastic material, is arranged detachably and resiliently on the engine hood, a recess, into which the lower crossbar of the radiator cover projects, being provided on the upper side of a vehicle bumper.
Due to these advantageous constructions of the radiator cover, no damage occurs in the case of minor collisions. The resilient fastening of the radiator cover permits a yielding movement. If damage should occur the radiator cover can be separated from the engine hood in a simple manner. Repairs can therefore be executed simply and inexpensively.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.